Lever arm electrical connection systems are used to electrically connect electrical devices together in an electrical application.
In many electrical applications the physical space to mate and/or unmate connector housings of the lever arm electrical connection system is free from obstructions from other structures in any direction away from the mating axis of the lever arm electrical connection system. This allows for easy mating and unmating of the connector housings in the lever arm electrical connection system. Increasingly, however, the predetermined allocated mating space needed to mate and unmate a lever arm electrical connection system in vehicular applications is becoming more limited, or constrained about the mating axis of the lever arm electrical connection system. Yet the need remains to provide robust lever arm connection systems that are easily mated or unmated in these constrained space environments.
Thus, what is needed is a lever arm electrical connection system that includes a mating assist lever (MAL) that performingly operates in a shorter rotation space and also provides easy access to both a locking means and a connector position assurance (CPA) member that operatively work in combination to allow unencumbered, multiple matings and unmatings of the connector housings of the lever arm electrical connection system, especially in applications having a constrained space environment.